


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by LilyLunaWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lily Evans & James Potter Friendship, Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLunaWrites/pseuds/LilyLunaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Lily Evans has nowhere to go. Enter: the Marauders. </p><p>Featuring Sirius Black's motorbike!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is set in their sixth year just before the beginning of their Christmas holidays. Why am I writing a Christmas story in September? Because I wanted some Christmassy fluff and it really is the best time of the year. Only three months to go! :)

“No, Sirius. It’s a terrible idea. You have no idea how to drive one of those…those death machines!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a worry wart Moony. James thinks it’s a good idea.”

Remus scowled. “Yeah, well, he would.”

Sirius had just leaned forward to inform Remus that he was going to make it fly too, when a frazzled looking Lily stumbled through the portrait hole and made a beeline straight for them.

“Hey, you don’t know where James is, do you?” she asked, dancing from foot to foot.

Lily looked awful. Her usually impeccable uniform was rumpled, her tie knotted impossibly and there was, what appeared to be, ninety percent of all Hogwarts mud smeared on the bottom of her robes. And Merlin was that a branch in her hair?

What had she been doing?

 “You okay Lily?” asked Remus.

“Yes. No. Ugh!” she exclaimed and collapsed into the chair next to Sirius. “I don’t know. I need to see James.”

“Yeah,” said Remus, “but do you need help? Are you hurt?”

“No. I just,” she ran a hand over her face, “I need to see James.”

“O-kay,” said Sirius drawing out the o, “I think he might be down at the Quidditch Pitch.”

Remus looked like he wanted to add something, but kept quiet after Sirius shot him a look.

“Excellent!” Lily smiled. “I’ll see you boys later then.”

“Wait -” Sirius grabbed her wrist and tugged her until she was sitting down again. “What do you think of me getting one of these?”

He shoved the motorbike magazine under her nose and Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. I have a motorbike,” she said.

Sirius eyed her dubiously. “You, Miss Lily I-am-a-prefect-and-must-follow-all-rules Evans, have a motorbike?”

Lily flushed, squirming under the boys combined heavy gazes. “It’s not mine exactly. Well it is – but. It was my dad’s and he left it to me when he died.”

“Oh,” said Sirius.

A strange silence settled over the three of them and it seemed to stretch before Remus cleared his throat and said, “So, are they safe then?”

“Only if you’re not stupid.”

Both Lily and Remus shifted their gazes to Sirius, who gave them a highly affronted look.

“I’ll have you know,” Sirius said, “that I am never stupid.”

“So it wasn’t you that blew up Filch’s cupboard and left behind your scarf with your name knitted on it?”

A small smirk played at the edges of her mouth and Remus tried, unsuccessfully, to smother a laugh with the sleeve of his green and blue sweater.   

“I should have never let Mrs Potter label my stuff,” muttered Sirius.

Remus snorted. “Mrs Potter is a force of nature Padfoot. You couldn’t have stopped her if you tried.”

“Speaking of Potters I really must get going. James awaits!” Lily hopped up, but then paused, staring intently at Sirius for a long drawn out moment. It was beginning to become increasingly uncomfortable – there was just something about her eyes – when she sighed and said, “Look Sirius, do you want my bike?”

“What?” She had to be pulling his leg.

“Do you want my motorbike? It’s just sitting in my garage not doing anything and I – I would rather not ride it without dad.” Red grew over her cheeks. “I promise it’s in great condition, but you can swing by and check it out over the holidays.” Lily looked slightly flustered. “That is if you want.”

She wasn’t pulling his leg. Holy Fuck. She wasn’t joking. He searched her face, trying to find the trick and when he found none, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He cleared his throat, before saying quietly, “you never cease to amaze me Evans.”

Lily let out a nervous chuckle and Sirius smiled. “So I can swing by whenever yeah? Your parents won’t mind?”

“Uh,” Lily gave a vague hand movement, “it’s actually just going to be me over Christmas.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah. My mum is going to be staying at my sister’s fiancés place for the holidays. I, uh, wasn’t invited.”

“You weren’t invited?”  
“Banned actually. I think my sisters exact words were ‘no-one wants a freak like you loitering around, ruining festivities.”

Sirius whistled. “She sounds lovely.”

“Yeah Petunia’s a laugh.”

“Why aren’t you staying at Hogwarts then?” asked Remus.

“Well none of you lot are staying. Neither are Marly or Alice. In fact, only the Slytherins are staying. Forgive me for not wanting to be stuck alone in a castle with a group of people who would rather see me dead.”

“Ah.”

“Anyway I’m off –” and with a small wave, Lily was gone, her muddy robes swirling around her as she disappeared through the portrait hole.

Sirius met Remus’ eyes. “So, do you know what the fuck just happened?”

“Fuck if I know Padfoot. I can’t believe she has a motorbike! I thought she’d be on my side!”

“HAH. You wish. Lily is now infinitely cooler than you.” Sirius smirked at Remus, who only stuck out his tongue, before pulling out a bar of chocolate from his pocket.

They were quiet for a moment while Remus ate and Sirius knew they were both thinking about Lily.

Strange, wonderful Lily, who apparently had a sister who hated her and who would be spending Christmas alone.

Strange, wonderful Lily, who had offered to give him her bike.

“No-one should spend Christmas alone, Padfoot.”

“I know.”


End file.
